iStart A Fanwar: My Hopes
by icarlyfreak
Summary: My hopes on what happens in iStart A Fanwar. Seddie!
1. What is that?

**Hey everyonne. _iCarlyfreak _here! Saw the promo for iStart A Fanwar and haven't stopped shaking. Anways here is what I hope would happen. (I already know it won't!) :( It's sad really...**

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

**Note: I tried to put in some little Creddie because the episode is supposed to be about both ships, but this ends up Seddie. **

**iStart A Fanwar: My Hopes**

"Now before we go," Carly smiled at the camera Freddie was holding.

"We're gonna show you those pics of us from the rollar costar park." Sam finished her best friend's thought.

"We had a great time."

"I only enjoyed it 'cause Freddie's afraid of rollar costars and forcing him to ride on one next to me was a funny sight." Sam chuckled.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Freddie yelled from behind the camera.

"Yeah, I think it is. It's what you get for thinking I would undo your safety strap and letting you fall out. Although, I was thinking about it..." She said suddenly serious.

Freddie ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, enough you two. The fans wanna see the pics." Carly said. "Freddie, put up the one of me and you on _The Brain Killer!"_**(A/N: The Brain Killer is not a real ride.) **

Freddie pointed the camera at the TV and showed the viewers a picture of himself next to Carly. He was smiling in her direction as Carly has her hands in the air and a frightened, yet excited, look on her face.

"Now it's time for me and Freddie's picture!" Sam hit the applause button.

"It's Freddie and I." He informed her.

She shot him a dirty look. "Just put the picture on the screen before I hurt you."

"Fine. Whatever." He hit a button and showed their audience of almost a million the picture of him and Sam on a rollar costar ride.

Sam was laughing and Freddie looked as though he were about to cry. He was peeking nervously at Sam from the corner of his eye.

"Good stuff." Sam said as the picture disappeared.

"Alright," Carly started. "After this webisode, you all can go to and vote on who's pic you like better."

"And don't forget to comment! That's all the time we have for today. Thank God." Sam muttered.

Carly elbowed her in the ribs. "Forgive her. She hasn't had the right amount of meat today." Carly had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Later." Sam said waving to the camera.

"See ya next time." Carly giggled.

"And we're clear." Freddie said setting down the camera on his tech cart.

The three of them crowded around the laptop on his cart, waiting as Freddie pulled up the votes put in so far.

"Got any meat?" Sam asked Carly.

"Shush! I wanna see this." Carly looked back at the TV screen.

"Wow. The votes are pretty equal." Freddie smiled.

"Check the comments." Sam demanded.

"Pushy." He said under his breath. After a few seconds of typing, the comments showed up. "Let's see..." Freddie scrolled down.

Carly started reading. "_Seddie for the win_. What is Seddie?" Carly asked herself out loud.

Freddie and Sam gave shrugs along with confused looks.

Carly continued reading. "_Are you crazy? Creddie is da best._ I am so confused..." Carly stared at the computer screen. "_Shut up. Seddie is the best ship!_"

"What are they talking about?" Sam asked, a little annoyed.

Carly read another comment. "_Creddie is equally as good as Seddie. Unfortunately, neither will probably happen._"

"Huh? Look up Seddie and Creddie. Would you Fredwhiz?" I raised my voice, as if he should have known to already do this.

"I'm on it." He typed in Creddie on something similar to Google. "Which one should I click?"

"The first one." Carly pointed.

"Clicking." He said as the first website popped up.

It had a picture of Carly and Freddie. Freddie read from the screen. "_Creddie is the pairing of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson._"

Everyone's eyes widened. "What?" Carly said out of disbelief.

"How awesome is that?" Freddie spoke with a smile. "People think we should date."

Carly gave him a never-gonna-happen look.

"Wait," Sam interupted. "So... What's Seddie then?" She asked a little fearfully.

Freddie typed in Seddie and clicked the first website. When it popped up, it showed a picture of Sam and Freddie giving each other irritated looks. Freddie read slowly. "Seddie is the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson..." He face fell. "Uh..."

"That's so mean!" Sam shouted.

"What's mean about it?" Carly wanted to know.

"People think I should date a dork. Specifically that dork." She gestured towards Freddie.

"Speaking of mean... Here it comes." Freddie sighed.

"Here what comes?" Carly asked.

"Here comes the hurtful comments, statements, names, and so on and so on."

Sam stared at him. "Oh please. What I say isn't hurtful to you."

He nodded. "It can be sometimes."

"Who's fault is that? Maybe if you were more of a man, you could take it." She said nastily.

Freddie turned to Carly. "See? This is why I like **you **most of the time." He walked out of the studio leaving behind a shocked Carly and Sam.

"What does he mean by most of the time?" Carly wondered.

Sam shrugged.

"I think he's saying that he likes you sometimes."

Sam made eye contact with Carly. "I highly doubt that."

"I'm pretty sure that's what he meant."

"Ugh. Come on." Sam grabbed Carly's hand and took her to the first floor of the Shay apartment.

Freddie was just about to leave when Sam and Carly came running down.

"Wait a minute, dork!" Sam yelled.

Freddie turned around taking his hand off the door handle.

Sam approached him with Carly not to far behind.

Sam stayed silent and her eyes locked with Freddie's. They stared at each other.

"Ahhemm!" Carly got their attention.

"Right." Sam whispered. "Um, Freddie?"

"Whoa. You used my real name. This must be serious."

That made Sam freak a little. She quickly glanced at Carly and shoved Freddie into the hallway. She closed the door behind her. "So, about what you said to Carly."

"What about it?"

"I was getting there! Anyways, you said that's why you love her _most of the time_. Well, Carly thought that by _most of the time_, you meant, um, that some of the time you might... you might like me. That's not true, right?"

He didn't respond. He just stared at his so called enemy.

Sam got a little nervous. "You're not giving in to this Seddie thing, are you?" She practically shouted.

"No."

"Cool." Sam bit her bottom lip.

Suddenly, Carly opened the door. "Guys come here!"

They followed her to the computer.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Look at this email!" Carly shrieked. "Webicon is coming back soon and this time we aren't stopping at anyone's houses. Got it?"

"Got it." Freddie nodded.

"I never wanted to go to Norah Dirshlits part anyways. I had a feeling she was a creeper."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I think that while we are there, we should clear up all this Creddie and Seddie stuff. You know, tell them there's no way either of those things would happen. Sound good?"

"Sure." Sam said uneasily.

"Sounds just fine." Freddie said, nervously.

Carly narrowed her eyes at them. "Is there some kind of problem with telling our fans neither of those ships would happen?"

Freddie and Sam stared at her, unable to think of the smallest lie.

Well, this years Webicon is going to be intresting...

**Review! This is going to be a Seddie two or three shot! **

**I am super excited for November! Who else?**


	2. The iSongs Page

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

Carly narrowed her eyes at them. "Is there some kind of problem with telling our fans neither of those ships would happen?"

Freddie and Sam stared at her, unable to think of the smallest lie.

Well, this years Webicon is going to be intresting...

* * *

Carly stood still, waiting for her two best friends to answer.

Suddenly, Spencer ran out and interupted. "Hey guys! Hey guys! Hey guys!"

"Ugh! What!" Sam shouted.

"Jeez... Guess what?" Spencer demanded.

"What?" Carly wondered.

"Nope. I said to take a guess." Spencer told her.

"We don't have time for this!" Sam said in an angry voice. "My gosh. My bangs are growing faster than your moving. If you've got something to say then just say it!"

Spencer sighed. "Well, if you must know, I've got a date." He smiled.

"Nice." Freddie and Spencer fist bumped. "With who?"

"Uh, I don't know. I forget her name."

The trio raised their eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that! We met online. I keep seeing those O-Harmony commercials and they look realistic, so I decided to give it a shot. I'll show you guys the picture she sent me! Be right back!" Spencer ran to his room.

Carly shook off her brothers wackiness. "Alrighty then... So, we should start packing for Webicon."

"When is it?" Sam asked.

Carly replied, "This Sunday. I wonder what I should wear... Sam, we should go shopping tomorrow!"

"Ew, no. I'm gonna spend my Saturday eating meat from your kitchen."

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem, Benson?" Sam asked in a threatning tone.

Freddie sighed. "Whatever. See you ladies tomorrow." He walked out of the apartment.

"I'm staying over, okay?" Sam said.

"Sure, why not." Carly laughed at her friend.

**Saturday (Day before Webicon)**

Freddie stood in the iCarly studio pre-packing for Webicon.

After a while he went to the iCarly iSongs page and was about to add a song.

Carly walked in. "Hey, what 'cha doing?"

"Oh, um, adding a song to our website."

"We're all supposed to agree on what songs we add."

"I know, sorry." Freddie couldn't meet her eyes.

"Well, what song are you gonna add?" Carly wondered.

"Um, _Running Away _by AM..."

"Sure, go ahead. I don't mind that song, but you should run it by Sam before you-"

"No!"

Carly was taken aback by his outburst. "Why not?"

"Cause I already know Sam doesn't like that song."

"Oh. Well then you probably shouldn't add it. Sam's chosen almost all the songs on iCarly."

"I'm still adding it."

"Do whatever, but when Sam finds out, she'll be mad."

Freddie chuckled to himself. "Oh trust me. She won't be happy." Freddie hit a few keys and let the song load on the website.

A minute later, while Carly and Freddie were packing, Sam came barging through the door. "Freddie!"

He turned around, a little frightened. "Yeah?"

"What up with iCarly?"

"What do you mean?" He loosened up a tad.

"I mean, I was about to listen to the iSongs page, but it said it's in the process of being updated. Are you putting up a new song or something? I wasn't informed in any of this!" She felt her face get hot.

"Well, yeah. I'm adding a new song right now." He walked over to the computer. "Oh, it's done. Just wonderful." He said quietly and sarcastically.

"What song did you add without my permission?"

Carly sat across the room getting read for the argument that was about to happen.

"Um, I forget. You know, there's bacon in the fridge." Freddie tried to change the subject.

"How can you forget?" Sam was frustrated.

Carly spoke up. "He said it was _Running Away _by AM."

Sam seemed a little shocked. "Why are you adding **that **song?" She asked in a low voice.

"I just had it stuck in my head."

"Did you **just **have the song stuck in your head?" Sam wondered if he also had what was happening during the song stuck in his head. He has been acting wierd since yesterday's iCarly.

"Um..." Freddie stammered.

Suddenly Carly's phone beeped. She looked down at it. "Guys. We gotta leave for Webicon now. Check in time is almost here!" She smiled and ran out of the room.

Freddie turned to close up the suit case.

Sam stayed still.

When he turned around with the suit case in hand, she was still standing there. "We gotts go." He moved past her and out the door.

"Yep, of course we do..." She whispered to herself.

**Sunday (Day of Webicon)**

The iCarly gang walked through the entrance of Webicon.

"I'm so excited!" Carly squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." Sam said.

"Could you please have a better attitude?" Freddie questioned her.

"I could, but that would make your life too boring."

Freddie rolled his eyes in response.

When they rounded a corner, they saw what no one expected: A group of at least a thousand people wearing Seddie and Creddie shirts...

"Uh oh." Carly, Sam, and Freddie said in unison.

**Review if you wanna know what happens next!**

**I can't wait for the next official promo for iStart A Fanwar! AHHH!**


	3. Freddie's Unfinished Answer

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

_When they rounded a corner, they saw what no one expected: A group of at least a thousand people wearing Seddie and Creddie shirts..._

_"Uh oh." Carly, Sam, and Freddie said in unison._

_

* * *

_

"This might be a lot harder than expected." Carly said, wide eyed.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"So much harder." Freddie nodded.

"There they are!" A fan in a Seddie shirt screamed.

Carly and Sam moved out of the way and made their way to the front of the room with the stage and their seats. Freddie, on the other hand... He got trapped in a crowd of girls. (And a few guys.)

He pushed and shoved to get to Carly and Sam. He made his way out of the massive crowd thanks to the secrurity guys. His clothes were loose from being tugged at and his hair was messier than before. He gave his head a little shake, suprised that he just got mauled by girls. And thankful, he wasn't hurt.

Carly held his arm, making sure he didn't fall. Sam's hand brushed his... She didn't want to hold his hand in front of all these people.

"Well, that was a new experience." He said.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Carly asked him.

"Yes, I'm wonderful. I'm great. I'm... I need some water." He stammered.

Suddenly a worker handed him a water bottle and ran back in the direction she came.

"Don't forget that feeling, Fredward." Sam said.

"What feeling?"

"Being wanted by girls. I'm almost positive it wont happen again." She said rudely.

"Samantha." He said firmly, egging her on.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even try."

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Let's take our seats." Carly said.

"Let's go." Sam started walking.

She sat at the end of the table, next to Carly, who was next to Freddie. Once everyone was seated at the table in front of the special iCarly and Webicon background, the audience started screaming.

Carly stood up, grabbed a microphone and smiled. "Hey everyone!"

The audience started quieting down. A few occasionally mumbled.

"It's so nice to **finally **be here at Webicon." She laughed. "Um, before we start anything. Sam, Freddie, and I wanted to clear up some rumors."

Sam slouched and spoke into her mic. "Yeah. No way would I **ever **date Fredwitch and you people are sick to think that I would!"

"Thanks, Sam." Freddie said sarcastically.

Carly plastered a fake smile on her face due to her friends bickering. "Anyways, I'll start my speech now." She took a breath. "So just recently, me, Sam, and Freddie found out about Seddie and Creddie. We just wanted to let our fans know that none of us are dating. Nor will be probably ever date... Just wanted to clear that up. Now, moving on to- Ah!" Carly ducked from the chair that was thrown at her. She peeked up after it hit the wall. "Who threw a chair at me?"

Sam stared at Carly with an amused expression. "What are you gonna do, Carls?"

"Make them apologize. Violence is never the answer."

"Unless-"

"I already told you it's never the answer!" Carly shouted. She put on a fake grin and turned to the audience. "So? Who has clear violence issues?"

A short second later a screaming fan in a Seddie shirt was being tugged by two large security guys. "No! I can't leave! SEDDIE FOREVER! FOREVerrrrr..." Her voice faded as she left the room. Then the secruity guys appeared back in the room.

Carly was shocked. "Um, okay. Let's not throw chairs anymore."

Freddie leaned over to Carly. "Let's do questions."

"Uh, okay." She fixed her hair. "Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands. Carly pointed to someone in a Creddie shirt. "Hi, Carly. I have a question for Sam."

"Ugh! Ask away." Sam said.

The Creddie fan girl asked her question. "Why do you hate Freddie so much? It's not nice to hate people."

"He's a nub. Anymore questions?" Sam rushed her words out. She pointed at a different Creddie fan.

"My question is for Carly. Why don't you love Freddie back?"

Carly's uncomfortableness was pretty obvious. "Well, he is a great friend and I **do **love him, but not that way. Like a brother."

A Seddie fan yelled out. "Good for you Carly! Giving Freddie a chance to be with Sam! I appreciate it!"

A Creddie fan next to her gasped and stared like she saw bloody murder.

Freddie scratched his head as he stood up. "Um, we're done with questions."

"Ooh! Ooh! I have a question! Pick me! Me!" A dumb Creddie fan's hand shot up in the air. Clearly they weren't to clear on the whole we're-done-with-questions concept.

Freddie pointed to her anyways.

"You hate Sam, right?" The girl asked.

He stayed silent for a few seconds letting the question sink in. "Um, I don't hate Sam all the time."

"Dude." Sam spoke in a threatning voice.

"I'm just telling the truth! Sometimes you make me want to hurt you and other times you make me want to-" He shouted at Sam.

Sam heard enough of his voice and cut him off. "You. In the _iCarly is my whole world _shirt. What's your question?" Sam pointed at a teenage girl with brown hair in a pony tail.

The girl smiled. "Wow. Thanks for picking me."

"Well, you're the only one that doesn't have a stupid Creddie or Seddie shirt."

The girl turned around and showed the iCarly trio the back of her shirt. It said Seddie...

"Forget it. I don't want your question." Sam told her.

Then, a frustrated fan called out a question that made Carly, Sam, and Freddie's jaw drop. "Freddie, why can't you Sam just kiss and fall in love already!"

This can only get better, right?

**Review if you want more!**

**Still can't wait for November! **

**17 More days! YAAAY!**


	4. Friends

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

_"Forget it. I don't want your question." Sam told her._

_Then, a frustrated fan called out a question that made Carly, Sam, and Freddie's jaw drop. "Freddie, why can't you and Sam just kiss and fall in love already!"_

_This can only get better, right?_

_

* * *

_

Sam was stunned. Same for Freddie. Sam waited a few seconds before answering for him. "What kind of a sick, twisted person are you?"

The fan didn't reply.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed. "You really think Sam would kiss me?" Awkward silence. "Or that I would kiss Sam?" He added quickly.

Sam glared at him and the crowd roared in annoyance.

"You guys!" Carly shouted over the crowd. "I'm telling you there is no way Sam and Freddie will fall in love. Even though they kissed it doesn't mean they... Oops." She slouched back in her chair, realizing she used kiss in past tense.

"Sam and Freddie kissed already?" Somone shouted.

Sam stood up. "No!"

The audience didn't accept that answer. Well, the Creddie fans did.

Sam couldn't stand what was happening. No way could she have feelings for the dork. She pulled out from underneath the table, a flare gun. She fired it towrds the sky and the whole room was quiet. "Alright, listen here people!" Sam said, rather rudely. "Freddie and I never kissed. You'd have to be seriously ill to believe that would happen."

"But you guys flirt on iCarly all the time!" A Seddie fan shouted.

The Creddie fan next to her replied, "No, they really **do **hate each other!"

"Shut up!" The Seddie fan shouted.

"Oh my God." Sam sighed.

"Okay, this has gotten way out of control." Carly said to Sam and Freddie.

"Agreed." Freddie nodded, staring at the crowd before them fighting.

Suddenly, a teenage boy walked up to the three of them. "Come with me, if you don't wanna get mauled."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie stood up and followed the attractive boy. He led them to a room in the back with couched and chairs. (And a snack table.)

When they entered, Sam went right towards the snacks. She grabbed a cupcake and licked the frosting off the top.

"So, who are you?" Carly asked.

"I'm Adam. Nice to finally meet you guys. I love iCarly." Adam said.

Carly blushed. "Oh, thanks. I guess we don't need to introduce ourselves."

He chuckled. "Yeah, no need."

"Why are you here? Don't you need a pass to be able to come back here?" Freddie spoke up.

Adam turned to him. "Yeah, you do. I have one." He pulled out a slip of paper saying he was allowed backstage. "My mom has that online cooking show."

"Cool!" Carly squeaked. "My brother and I watch that show sometimes."

Adam smiled. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Carly laughed.

"I just moved here to Seattle with my mom. We'll be going to Ridgeway. That's where you guys attend high school, right?"

Carly grinned. "Yeah! That's awesome!"

Sam threw a half eaten cupcake at Freddie, who was staring at Carly and Adam. "Dude!" He turned angrily to Sam.

She shrugged as if it was no big deal. He marched over to her. "Why did you throw that at me?"

"I felt like it." She picked up another cupcake. "I wish they had meat here."

"Sam, a gazillion of our fans think we flirt with each other, so you throw a cupcake at me to prove their point?" He leaned against the table.

Sam frowned. "No."

"Well, they almost found out we kissed, so just keep the flirting to a minimum, okay?"

"I don't flirt with you!"

"You better not."

"I don't!" She shouted.

Carly and Adam faced her.

"Hi..." Sam said awkwardly. She turned back to Freddie. "Go away now."

"No, Sam. I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay, shoot." She threw the frostingless cupcake on the floor.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I said** in private**."

"Then no."

"Why not?" He wondered.

"'Cause the last time we had a serious talk in private, we ended up... you know."

"Sam, that won't happen again." He said like she should have known that already. "Why did you think it would?"

She didn't see that coming. "I don't know. It's just... History repeats itself. I guess. Nub."

He raised one of his eyebrows. "Can't we try to hold a civilized conversation?"

"We could try, but I can't say it will end well." She sighed.

Adam walked over to them. "Hey, guys I have to go. See you later." He turned to Carly with a smile. "See you tomorrow night."

"Okay." Carly stared at him, her cheeks turning red.

After he left, Sam asked Carly a question. "What's tomorrow night?"

"Our first date."

"No!" Sam shouted.

Carly was taken aback by her outburst. "What do you mean by 'no'?"

Sam crossed put her hands on her hips. "I mean, if you start dating someone and people find out about, they are, first, going to ba mad at you for not dating Frednub and, second, they'll be happy and they'll expect me to start dating him!"

"Sorry, Sam." She shrugged. "Maybe you should go back out there and make another attempt to clear things up. You know, before people start trying to kill each other."

"Fine. I will." Sam stormed out to the stage area. She grabbed a mic and spoke into it. "Yo! Listen! Alright," She took a deep breath. "Carly and I would never ever... ever date Freddie. We are all too good of friends. We wouldn't want to risk any friendships, you know, if things end badly."

Freddie stood at the sidelines in hidden shock.

Sam continued, "Freddie will eventually have a girlfriend. Suprising, I know, but he will. And when he does, it won't be me or Carly. We're his friends and it would be awkward if one of us started liking Freddie that way. So, we are all staying friends. Later." I marched off the stage and went to the backstage room. I sat pretzal style on the couch.

Carly noticed Sam's head was down. "Sam? Are you okay?" She asked, walking towards her friend.

"I'm fine." Sam muttered.

Carly sat down next to her. "Are you sure."

"Yeah. It's just... It was so hard to say those things."

"What things? What do you mean?"

Freddie entered the room as Carly posed her question.

Sam noticed him walk in and avoided the answer. "Nothing... Nevermind."

Freddie seemed impressed. "Wow, Sam. That was a great speech."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

**Hours later at the Shay Apartment**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked in the apartment all worn out. The rest of Webicon was better. After Sam made her speech, people finally calmed down. The trio actually started having fun... But Sam was quiet and, well, un-Sam-ish, the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey, Spencer." Carly greeted her brother, who was on the computer. "What are you-"

"Shut up!" Spencer yelled without even turning around.

Carly took that personally. "Shouldn't you be hanging with your girlfriend?" She said with her voice raised.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Oh, that was close!" He yelled at the video game he was playing.

"You broke up with her?" Sam asked.

"Maybe..." Spencer said quietly.

"She broke up with you?" Sam corrected herself.

"Maybe..." He said even quieter.

Carly chuckled.

"Aw man!" Spencer cried. "I lost again!"

"What did you lose again?" Freddie asked.

"This dumb online game."

"If it's so dumb, why are you playing it?"

"Because it's addicting! My gaming nemesis keeps beating me and I am determined to beat him one day soon." Spencer explained. "His name is Aspartamay and he is annoying!"

Suddenly, a dude appeared on the computer screen. "I'm only annoying because you can't beat me! Ha Ha!"

"See? That's Aspartamay." Spencer turned back to his nemesis. "I can beat you, I just haven't found my full potential yet. I will though. Just wait."

"It's a good thing I'm patient." Aspartamay laughed.

"That's it! Let's go again!" Spencer screamed.

"You're on!"

The two video gamers started playing some wierd game again and the iCarly stars came back to normal-town.

"Okay then." Carly smirked. "Sam, you sleeping over?"

Sam thought about her answer. "Um, maybe. I don't know."

"I'd appreciate a yes or a no." Carly said.

"I'd appreciate it if Fredhead left the room."

Freddie's attention from the video game was interupted by the sound of his name. "I'm not leaving. I'm watching this game." He turned back to Spencer playing the online nerd game. "Carefull! You almost got zapped by the witch!"

"Stop pressuring me!" Spencer shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Carly's wrist, pulling her up the stairs and into the studio.

"What's your problem?" Carly asked while rubbing her wrist. "Ow."

Sam took a deep breath. "You wanna know why all that stuff about neither of us dating Freddie was hard to say?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah. Kinda."

* * *

**Wahoo! **

**Review! I started writing this chapter and legit could not stop. Anyways. **

**I'm excited for iStart A Fanwar. We still have a while until November. People are saying that it's gonna be on Friday the 19th. **

**IDK IF IT'S TRUE! NICKELODEON DOESN'T PLAY COMMERCIALS FOR IT!**

**later. :)**


	5. The Truth And A Twist

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

**Note: This is the chapter with the "twist" :)**

_Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Carly's wrist, pulling her up the stairs and into the studio._

_"What's your problem?" Carly asked while rubbing her wrist. "Ow."_

_Sam took a deep breath. "You wanna know why all that stuff about neither of us dating Freddie was hard to say?"_

_Carly nodded. "Yeah. Kinda."_

* * *

Sam felt uncomfortable.

"Come on, Sam. You can tell me anything." Carly said, sweetly.

Sam's eyes burned holes in the floor.

"Sam?" Carly asked.

Their eyes met and Sam sighed. "Alright, okay. I'll tell you."

"Okay." Carly nodded.

"Um, it was hard to say that stuff because, well, because I..."

Carly motioned for me to go on.

"Because I think I like Freddie."

Carly stared at me, then started laughing.

"What gives?" I asked, annoyed at her.

"Sorry, that was the funniest lie I have ever heard."

Sam rolled her eyes. "It was the truth."

"Oh..." Carly grew serious. "You _think _you like Freddie?" She asked.

"No. I _know _I like him."

"Then why do you torture him all the time?"

"Our relationship is complicated."

Carly seemed a tad freaked out. "Okay, I'm getting Freddie." She turned around.

Sam ran in front of the door. "No, no, no, no, no, nooo! No way! Don't ever tell Freddie."

"Sam! We promised we'd tell each other everything!"

"I know, but... This is really personal."

Carly seemed upset.

"Carls? You look like you're gonna be gonna sick or something?"

"No, I just can't believe you like Freddie and you don't want to do anything about it."

I sighed. "I never said that."

"But you don't want to tell him."

"No, but that doesn't mean he wont find out."

Carly crossed her arms. "Sam, you can't just-"

"Plus, I know he doesn't like me back and if I tell him I like him, he'll be able to hold something over me. I don't want that to happen."

"Saam." She whined.

"Caarlyy. Don't make me say anything to the nub."

"The nub?"

"Freddie." I corrected myself.

"So, I see you still use names for him."

"Of course I do. Nothing changed but my feelings."

"And how long have you felt this way?"

"... Since we kissed."

Carly's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

Suddenly, Freddie knocked on the studio door.

Sam opened it slightly. "You're not wanted." Then she slammed it.

**Monday**

Carly stood at her locker, putting books in and taking them out.

Freddie walked up to her with a question. "What was up with Sam yesterday?"

Carly tried to hide her shock. "Why do you care?" She asked slowly.

Freddie shrugged. "I was just wondering."

"Nothing. She was just hungry."

"Then she should have eaten something."

"It's not that simple!" Carly shouted, wishing Freddie would go away before she accidentally tells him.

"Gosh, Carly. Chill. It was just a statement."

"So? All I did was make a statement!"

"Calm down!"

"Never tell a girl to calm down!"

"Okay... Sorry."

Adam suddenly walked around the corner. "Hey, Carly."

She smiled brightly. "Oh, hi!" She leaned in to peck him on the lips.

"That's not necessary to do in front of me." Freddie said.

Carly turned around and whisper shouted. "Freddie, go away. If you wanna know what was wrong with Sam then go ask her!"

"No, she'll kill me. Just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"She said it was personal."

"Just tell me why it's so personal that she can't let me know and-"

"Because it's about **you**!" Carly shouted. "Gosh. I know you care about Sam, but lay off."

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." Carly replied.

"Me?" Freddie asked, making sure he heard Carly right. "It's about me?"

Carly nodded. "That's all you can know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"But why was she all frowny after her speech about-"

"Because she likes you!" Carly screamed.

"Oh please."

"It's true." Carly said firmly. She didn't give Freddie a chance to reply because she turned around and began kissing Adam.

Freddie walked away slowly.

**After school...**

Sam sat on the island eating bacon and pretending to do her homework. Carly had gym last period and refused to do anything until she showered; She hates feeling gross.

A few minutes after Carly got in the shower, Adam showed up. "Hey, Sam."

"You don't knock?" She asked, a little annoyed.

He shrugged. "Depends on the day. Where's Carly?"

"In the shower." Sam stared at the math book.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Well, I don't want her all smelly for our date."

"Makes sense."

"It's too bad I have a date with Carly."

That got Sam's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Adam took a step closer to the island Sam was sitting on. "I like you way better."

"It's too late for that. You should have asked me out, not Carly, dumbo."

"I didn't ask Carly out. She asked me out."

I stared at him. "Then you shouldn't have said yes. My gosh, you lack common sense."

He smirked and grabbed Sam's hand. "Whatever. I know that we would be a way better couple. After my date tonight, I'm gonna dump her. You don't think she'll mind, do you?"

Sam pulled her hand away and planted her sneakered feet on the ground. "No, no. She'll be fine with it... Of course she'll mind it! She likes you! And you might as well just stick with her because I like someone else! Not that you're not unattractive, but I like someone else who also attractive!" Sam shouted.

"Calm down, Sam. I was just messing with you... Or not." He leaned down and planted his lips on Sam's.

Her eyes widened and she pushed him away. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I told you. I like you, not Carly."

"Well, you're waisting your time." Sam said firmly and walked out of the apartment. She knocked on Freddie's apartment door.

"Sam?" He asked opening the door.

"No, dipface. It's me Carly. No chiz, it's me, Sam." She said, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I have something very important to tell you and I could use without the eye rolling!"

_Oh no_, Freddie thought. _She's gonna tell me that she likes me! She must feel like dying right now! Although she seems to be handling it well on the outside. I'll make it easier for her..._ "I like you too."

"What?" Sam asked totally confused.

* * *

**Hey, fellow Seddiers! Review, please!**

**What did you think of the twist with Adam liking Sam the whole time. **

**I figured a scene like that must have been akward to film and in one of her mebejennette vids she and Max (Adam) say they just flimed an akward scene. **


	6. Lies and Love?

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

__

"Um, I have something very important to tell you and I could use without the eye rolling!"

Oh no, Freddie thought. She's gonna tell me that she likes me! She must feel like dying right now! Although she seems to be handling it well on the outside. I'll make it easier for her... "I like you too."

"What?" Sam asked totally confused.

* * *

"Uh..."

"Did you say you like me **too**? I don't... I don't like you." Sam lied, freaking out on the inside.

"No, I said... I said... What did I say?" He thought out loud.

Sam crossed her arms. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. Adam just kissed me!"

Freddie's eyes widened. "What? Carly's boyfriend?"

"No. Carly's shower drain. Yes, her boyfriend!" She shouted at him.

"The sarcasm isn't necessary. Thank you very much."

Sam rolled her eyes. "He told me he never liked Carly. Just that he liked me and he was gonna dump her after their date tonight. What do we do?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, then think of something! Gosh!"

He leaned against the door. "Sam, you don't like him back do you?"

She shook her head. "No."

Freddie awkwardly nodded his head.

"Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering... Not to be mean, but why are you coming to **me **for help with **your **problems. It's not my fault you're so attractive. Oops." His eyes widened and he immediately retreated into his apartment with the slam of a door.

Sam stayed still. She stared at the closed door. Part of her wanted to talk to Freddie. The other part wanted to run and hide. He wasn't attracted to her, right? I mean, he hates her, right? She knocked on the door.

Freddie's head poked out. "Hi..."

Sam gave him a _what_-_gives _look.

"We can, you know, talk later."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Later!" Freddie closed the door, promptly.

His action made Sam a bit angry. She wanted and answer. She kicked the door open and ran inside Freddie's apartment. She pulled him out to the hallway. Her hands were on his collar and she pushed his back against Carly's apartment door. "Tell me!"

"I can't! I'm sorry!"

"Tell me, Freddie, or I swear I'll amputate your limbs!" Her grip tightned on his collar.

"Sam! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it! Don't amputate me!" He cried.

Her grip loosened. "What?" She was hurt and it was showing. "You didn't mean it?"

He didn't say anything.

She pushed him aside and was about to open the door, when Freddie grabbed her wrist. "Wait, Sam. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't mean it." He took a deep breath. "I do like you... And I know you like me back. So, don't try and hide it."

Sam stared at him in shock.

Freddie felt a rush of bravery. He took a step towards Sam. She took a step back and hit the door. Freddie filled the gap between them and slowly leaned towards her. Their lips met and they both deepened the kiss before pulling away. After realizing what just happened, they stiffened.

Sam's eyes darted to the side.

"Sorry." Freddie whispered.

Sam looked at him again. "Don't be... Um, how did you find out that I like you?"

"Carly. She accidntally shouted it at me."

"She can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. So, we aren't telling her about, you know, what we just did."

"But we promised to tell each other everything."

"Well, she doesn't need to know everything."

"Sam, we have to show her that she can trust us."

"Dude, she won't ever find out. It's not like we're gonna tell everyone else that we kissed again. Not like the world knows."

"Thanks to Carly, they almost did find out though." Freddie pointed out. "Okay, fine. We wont tell her we kissed again."

"Good." Sam nodded her head.

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds. They started to lean forward...

The door behind Sam opened suddenly and Adam was standing in the doorway. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah!" Sam shouted, annoyed that he ruined the moment.

Suddenly, the shower stopped.

Sam stared at Adam with a disgusted look on her face. "Just wait. You'll get your wish. You wont be going out with Carly tonight."

"Really? You'll go out with me?" Adam smiled.

"No, but I'm gonna tell Carly what you said and did to me!"

"She wont believe you..." Adam walk out, slowly.

"He's such a nub." Sam complained.

"I know right." Freddie agreed.

"Well, how do we tell Carly that her best friend was kissed by her new boyfriend."

"I don't know."

Sam sighed. "I don't think that we should tell her."

"And just let Adam break her heart?"

"I mean, as long as he doesn't say why he's dumping her, it won't matter, right? It'll just seem like a regular break up."

"Agreed, but Carly is our friend."

"Oh, hush up, Benson! I'm sick of hearing you talk! You always make everything so difficult!"

"Well, I can't just not talk!"

"... Maybe mamma could help you with that problem..." Sam smirked.

"Huh?" Freddie was confused.

Sam aggresively put her lips to Freddie's. He kissed back and they pulled away.

"Does this make us, like, a thing? 'Cause that wouldn't make much sense."

"How so?"

"We're supposed to hate each other."

"I still hate you."

His face fell. "Oh..."

"In a way that makes me love you."

"Whoa. Love?"

Sam's eyes widened. She froze in place. "Uh..."

Suddenly, Carly walked down the steps, in different clothes than before her shower. "Hey, guys. What goes on?"

"Carly, I gotta go... bathe." Sam ran to the kitchen grabbed her stuff and left, leaving behind Carly and Freddie.

"Where you and Sam fighting while I was showering? Things seemed tense when I came down." Carly mentioned.

"Uh, I guess we fought a little." He shrugged. "Carly, I have to tell you something. Adam cheated on you."

"What?"

"While you were showering, he came over and told Sam he liked her not you and then he also kissed her." Freddie added.

"Did you see it?"

"No, but Sam told me-"

"Well, Sam's probably just jealous that I can date the boy I like 'cause I'm not a baby!" Carly ranted.

"Sam's not a baby and she might be dating the person she likes. I don't know yet. She never answered me." Freddie said more to himself than Carly, but she heard.

"Huh? You and Sam might be dating?"

Freddie froze and tried to act casual. "I think you and Adam should have a serious talk."

"Freddie don't avoid the subject! I'll talk to him later. What's going on with you and Sam?"

Spencer walked in carrying grocery bags. "Guys want some chicken pot pie? It's already made!" He walked in the kitchen and got organized.

"Nothing is going on with me and Sam." Freddie lied.

"He lies!" Carly shouted.

"Huh? Carly, listen, me and Sam can't stand each other, remember?"

"Tell me the truth, Freddie."

Freddie sighed

"You know before I came down, I heard you say the word 'love' questioningly."

"And?" Freddie didn't like where this was going.

"And... Are you in love?"

"I'm gonna eat now!" Freddie grabbed a chicken pot pie and started eating it over the island.

Spencer headed for his room, secretly listening to their conversation just 'cause he was curious.

Carly grabbed his meal and moved it away. "Freddie." She said sternly.

"Carly, you know I've always had the hotts for you. What makes you think that... me and Sam... It just doesn't make sense." He fake laughed.

"You're not supposed to like me still!" Carly whined.

"I don't _like _you."

"Love?" She almost didn't want to know the answer.

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"No, we can't not just talk about it."

"But my mom's waiting for me to-"

"I don't care. Are you in love?"

Freddie avoided the question. "Sooo... What was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know 'chicken' obviously, but what other-"

"Are you in love or not?" Carly cut him off.

He waited a few seconds before answering. "Yes."

Carly sighed. "But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"

"I didn't say I was in love with you."

Carly stared at him, confused.

* * *

**That last part really will happen in an episode. I don't know if it's iStart A Fanwar, but it kinda fit and who knows, it might be in it.**

**REVIEW! **

**You all rock!**


	7. Us?

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

**Note: So, I saw the newest promo for iStart A Fanwar. My hopes weren't even close, but you guys have been so supportive that you deserve an ending to this story.**

_"Are you in love or not?" Carly cut him off._

_He waited a few seconds before answering. "Yes."_

_Carly sighed. "But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"_

_"I didn't say I was in love with you."_

_Carly stared at him, confused._

* * *

He took a deep breath and explained himself. "I mean, I think I'm in love, but I know it's not with you."

"You think you're in love? You're not sure?"

He sighed and avoided her gaze. "I am almost positive I'm in love."

"With who?" She demanded.

"Do I have to say?" He started getting nervous.

"Yeah."

"...Sam."

Carly's eyes widened. "Oh my God. Why are you in love with _her_? How could you go from me, who's nice to you, to Sam, who causes you pain in every way possible?"

"Wait, you're not jealous, are you?"

"... Of course not. I have a boyfriend-"

"Who cheated on you."

"Anyways! Um, you know how I told you Sam likes you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I think that... Well, maybe you should... I... I think that you should tell her how you feel." Carly said.

"Uh, no thanks. I like my limbs attached to my body."

"Huh? Freddie, just tell her."

"No!"

"How do you know she doesn't love you back?"

"'Cause it's a miracle she even has the slightest feelings for me."

"Come on. You guys have a lot of feelings towards each other. You obviously do. I mean, you shared your first kiss together."

"That was just to get it over with." He explained.

"Oh please. No one goes **that **far _'just to get it over with'_."

All he could do was stare at her.

"Freddie? Are you ever gonna tell Sam?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

She sighed. "Well, take my advice and say it soon. She might not feel the same way back, but seeing as how you have probably kept the way you feel inside for years now, it will feel good to let it out."

"You're right. When should I tell her?"

"You're telling her?"

"Well, yeah. You told me to-"

"You can't tell her you love her!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but that was before I actually thought you would do it!"

He stared at her with a confused look on his face. "I gotta go." He slowly walked out.

**Tuesday**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie stood by Carly's locker as she put some books away. She had a frown on her face. "I can't believe what you said was true. Adam never liked me. He liked Sam. Guys never like Sam!"

"Hey!" She yelled in defense.

"Well, it's true." Carly said quietly.

"Whatever. Sorry, kid. I know you really liked him." Sam whispered.

"Yeah... But Sam, you like Freddie, right?"

Her eyed widened. "No. No way."

"Saaam... Anyways, Freddie, you like Sam, right?"

"No. Pfft. Never." He replied.

"Oh yeah. You said you lo-"

Freddie immediately put his hand over Carly's mouth. "Shut up." He said. "You said not to tell her."

He removed his hand. "But last night I changed my mind again." Carly informed him.

"WHy can't you make one desision and stick with it?" Freddie wondered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam wondered.

"Well, me and Freddie-"

"Carly?" Adam walked towards her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He said, sweetly.

"Yeah, for some reason I doubt that."

Freddie leaned against the set off lockers. "Next time don't even bother to take her out on a date."

Adam crossed his arms.

Sam stood next to Freddie. "Yeah, next time you shouldn't even give girls the time of day. You're a jerk and we don't dig that."

He scrunched his face.

Carly stood next to Sam and camly said, "Adam? I think you should leave."

"Okay, listen here, I never-"

Carly said "Shh." and shook her pointer finder towards his face. "Just leave."

He frowned. "Fine. You know, I'll find another girlfriend. One who isn't so obsessive about me." He nodded his head towards Carly. Then he looked at Sam. "And one who kisses better."

Freddie stood up for her. Which is something he shouldn't have done. "Sam kisses just fine!" His eyes widened. So did Sam's.

Carly cleared her throat. "Good luck with that, Adam."

He turned and left, with a hint of remorse.

Carly faced Sam and Freddie. "Okay, I think we need to talk about this."

"I disagree!" Freddie said quickly.

"I agree."

"See, Sam doesn't want to talk about it either. Oh well."

"No," Sam spoke slowly. "I agree with Carly."

This shocked her friends for some reason and Carly was the first to speak. "So? You wanna tell me what's going on with you guys?"

Freddie sighed.

"Alright," Carly began speaking, but she was cut off by the bell.

"Can't be late for Science!" Freddie ran away.

Sam turned and left also.

**Later that day...**

"Spencer! I'm home from school!" Carly shouted as she entered her apartment. "Spencer?" She set down her bag on the couch and headed towards a note on the counter.

_Carly and Carly's friends,_

_I will be out all afternoon and evening dueling with my nemesis, Aspartamay. Sam, if you get hungry, there are chicken wings in the fridge. _

_The fantabulous, _

_Spencer. _

_P.S. If any thing happens, Mrs. Benson is across the hall._

"Let's hope nothing happens then." Carly smiled as she put down the note.

Suddenly, Sam walked in. "I want meat."

"Spencer said there's chicken wings in the fridge."

"Nice." Sam headed for the fridge.

As she was looking in the fridge for the food, Freddie entered the apartment. "Hey."

"Hi." Carly waved.

Sam turned around. "Hey."

"Oh... you're here." Freddie rolled his eyes.

Sam rolled her eyes in response and put down her plate of meat. She grabbed Freddie's wrist and pulled him in the studio. "Is there a problem with me being here at the same time as you?"

"No, I was just trying to pretend I hate you. You know, 'cause Carly doesn't know anything." He lied.

"Oh yeah. That's true. So... you really think I can kiss good?"

"It's kiss _well _and yes. I do. Very much so."

Sam smiled.

Freddie looked guilty and couldn't hold it in any longer. "Sam, Carly knows we like each other."

"What? How?"

"Well, I mean, you told her you like me and I told her I love-like you." He froze.

Sam took a step back. "You love me? I'm Sam, not Carly."

"I know." He nodded.

She shrugged. "Well, that's good 'cause I kinda, sorta, maybe love you too."

He smiled. They stepped closer together and hugged.

When they pulled away he asked a question. "We gonna tell Carly about us?"

"Is there an _us_?"

"Do you want there to be?"

Sam looked around the room and smirked when she looked back at Freddie. "Yeah."

"So?"

"I guess she deserves to know."

"Yeah, I guess so." Freddie agreed.

Carly appeared in the doorway when Sam and Freddie turned around. "It's alright, guys. No need to tell me, I already know."

"Where you here this whole time?" Sam shouted.

"... Yeah..." Carly suddenly felt guilty.

"Well, I think you should leave now." Sam suggested.

"Why?"

"Just go."

"No, it's my studio."

"It's our studio!"

"It's my apartment!"

"Just go for now!"

"Just tell me why and then maybe-"

"Go. Leave. Now."

"Why?"

"...Fine. You can stay if you want to, but I think you'll end up leaving." Sam smirked.

"Why? What are you gonna-"

Sam turned to Freddie and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her waist.

Carly went in a state of shock and backed out of the room slowly, leaving her two best friends, who used to hate each other... or so we thought, to kiss.

Or make out.

Or whatever they're gonna do once Carly's gone.

* * *

**Review!**

**I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last. Aww...**

**But then I have some new stories coming your way! :) Yay!**


	8. Smile and Squeeze

__

**Disclaimer: Really? If I was Dan, I wouldn't be writing about what I hope the episode is about. I would know and patiently wait for the viewers to see.**

**Note: You guys are awesome. We broke 100 reviews. That is EPIC! Thanks so much. :)**

_"Why? What are you gonna-"_

_Sam turned to Freddie and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her waist._

_Carly went in a state of shock and backed out of the room slowly, leaving her two best friends, who used to hate each other... or so we thought, to kiss._

_Or make out._

_Or whatever they're gonna do once Carly's gone._

**Friday**

Carly paced back and forth waiting for her two best friends to arrive in time for the show. She sipped her water and capped it, taking deep breath. Carly's always a worrier.

Just then, Sam walked in with Freddie not far behind.

"Where have you two been? The show is about to start."

"We were... downstairs..." Sam said awkwardly.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing."

"That's a good decision on your part." Freddie chuckled, while picking up him camera.

Carly stared at him in hidden shock.

"In five, four, three, two..." He pointed at the girls.

"Heey!" They said up close.

They stepped back and Sam spoke. "I'm Sam."

"I'm Carly!"

"And you're watching a webshow called-"

"iCarly!" They said together.

Freddie smiled behind the camera.

"Now, we have some news for y'all." Carly said in a southern accent.

"Yep, we sure do!"

Carly nodded over dramatically.

"Carly, Fredcheese, and I went to Webicon this past Sunday."

"It was insane and not in a good way."

"But thanks to you freaks at home, some amazing things were realized."

"It's true!"

"At Webicon, the subject of Seddie and Creddie were touched upon." Sam gave a disgusted look at the camera.

"Things got so out of hand, people were throwing chairs and yelling at each other."

"I love riots."

"But this wasn't like your everyday riot, was it, Sam?"

"Nope." Sam shook her head. "At this riot, I lied more than I ever had in my life."

"Tell 'em why."

"Because I was yelling at stupid audience members."

"Tell 'em what you were saying."

"Oh, right. Well, I decided to give a speech saying that neither me or Carly would ever date Fredweenie."

"Turns out that was a lie because one of us is dating him right now."

"Anyways," Sam changed the subject. "The results for who's rollar costar ride pics were-"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You're not gonna let the people watching know which one of us Freddie is dating."

"Uh, no."

Carly stared at her best friend like she was insane. "Why not?"

"It's none of their business." Sam shrugged.

"Yes, it is. They informed us on the pairings and if they didn't leave any comments about any Creddie or Seddie, we wouldn't have brought it up at Webicon."

"Whatever. Freddie, switch to the B cam and get your good-for-nothing self over here."

He flipped a switch and put down his camera. He walked out next to Sam and Carly. "Hey, everyone. I'm Freddie."

"They already know." Sam said impatiently.

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you wanna know who I'm dating? Well, do you?"

A few seconds of silence.

"I'll tell you who." He continued. He put his arm around Sam's waist and pulled her close. "Sam."

He caught her by suprise. "Dude... Well, there you have have it." She put her head on his shoulder. Then, immiately took it off. "Now, get back behind the camera where you belong. The fans have had enough of you."

He removed his arm from her. He took a step towards the camera in front of him. "She's the type of girl I want to kiss and strangle at the same time." And with that he resumed his position holding the camera.

"Now, guess who's rollar costar picture you guys votes was the best?" Sam smiled.

"Put it up on the screen, Freddie." Carly demanded.

"Here it is." He pressed a button and the photo appeared on the screen.

"Thanks guys. Nice to you you think me and Fredwhiz make a good couple." Sam hit the applause button.

It was the picture of Sam and Freddie. The three admired it for a couple seconds.

Carly broke the silence. "Alright guys. It's time for us to go."

Sam hit the 'awww' button. "But no worries, 'cause we'll be here next week."

"We sure will."

"Before we go-"

"-Remember to smash a TV."

"Burn your homework."

"And get struck by lightning. Later." Sam waved.

"Bye!" Carly said.

"We're clear."

"Nice show." Sam complimented her friends.

"Who wants an after websow snack?" Carly wondered.

"ME!" Sam shouted.

"Cool. I'll go get the cupcakes." She headed down stairs. "Be right back."

After she left, Freddie turned to Sam. "What do you want to do while she's gone?" He smirked.

Sam laughed and stepped closer to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and her lips met his.

He deepened it as Carly walked in with cupcakes. "Ah!"

Sam and Freddie pulled away.

"You guys gotta start sucking face on your own time. Cupcakes for everyone." She declared.

The three started eating and soon were joined by Spencer who wore a funky suit. He seemed happy. He finally beat Aspartamay.

Sam and Freddie exchanged shy smiles as everyone stuffed their face. Freddie held out his hand and she grabbed it, giving it a sqeeze.

"Ow, ow, ow."

She let go and started laughing at his pain.


End file.
